


She's My Place Of Serenity

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia sees in new ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Place Of Serenity

Cordelia knows she is blind and she moves with care but her blindness has given her a new type of vision, a clarity that was never there when she could see the conventional way.. She reaches for Misty now though, her hands light against the girl's face, feeling the flutter of Misty's soft lashes and smiles, drawing the girl closer, she knows the girl sees her. She can feel the softness of Misty's breath against her palm even before Misty kisses her hand, guiding it slowly down, reaching to draw Cordelia closer and kiss her with all the tenderness she has. 

The vision rushes her and Cordelia exhales sharply against Misty's lips, a slow smile curving upwards, she can see how Misty thinks of her, the feeling of sheer love and safety washing over her. Misty smiles, kisses her again and pulls back just a little, guiding Cordelia's hand to her bare skin, feeling the coolness of Cordelia's touch and shivering just a little. 

"You stayed out too long..."

"I needed a little... time."

Misty smiles, kissing Cordelia again gently as she moves to push her back to the bed, settling over her with a smile. 

"Just stay with me...I'll warm you up."


End file.
